


Triple Conjunction

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fights, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic-Users, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Conjunction, defined as an alignment or joining of two or more events, planets, or people.  In the case of the Dragon Slayers, it is cupid’s arrow aimed straight for the heart, igniting passion and devotion, ire and jealousy.But what’s so special about Dragon Slayer’s in love?  Do they go crazy when the Heat is on?Or maybe it’s some else’s heart that gets hit by the arrow of love…..In this story Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel are in their late twenties, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy are in their mid-twenties, Wendy and Romeo are 17-18ish





	1. A Worried Silence

At one of last year’s Guild Masters meetings; Jura comes by to speak to Makarov along with Lamia Scale’s master Ooba Babasaama.

Jura- “Master Makarov, we found this book in our archives that I think you should read.”

“What for, reading isn’t really my thing.”

“Macky, it’s about Dragon Slayers. You’ve got 4 of them so you should make it your thing.”

Jura- “Master Makarov, there is some helpful information about the Dragon Slayers in there.”

“Fine, I’ll read it later.” Taking the book and walking away.

 

That night before bed he skims through the contents. _‘History of Dragon slayers. Famous dragon slayers in the last 400 years.  Herbal remedies for motion sickness. Ooh, I need to read that later, my brats could use some of that.  Mating habits of dragon slayers.  Mating habits?  Is there something special about that?’_ He falls asleep before finishing.

  

Time skip a year or so later....

 

In his office, Makarov is meeting with Sting to discuss Fairytail and Sabertooth working more often on larger missions together when suddenly, 

“MASTER!” Erza runs into his office, “Something is wrong with Lucy, Levy, Mira, and Romeo!  They’ve all passed out and won’t wake up.” 

“Where are they?!”

“They’ve been taken to the infirmary, Wendy is trying to heal them but nothing is working.”

 

Running in with Sting and Erza in tow; he sees Gajeel and Laxus standing off to the side near the beds. Wendy is hovering over Romeo trying to figure out what the problem is, and Natsu is pacing like a caged animal. Others like Gray, Juvia, and Cana stand near the door along with Erza.  Sting also stays by the door anxiously crossing his arms. 

Makarov- “Wendy, can you tell what is wrong with them?”

With tears in her eyes, “No, it’s so strange, I don’t sense that Anything is wrong with them, yet they will not wake up.”

Makarov- “When did this happen?”

Erza- “Just a few minutes ago. We were all in the hall when one by one they started fainting.”

Makarov- “Well, did they eat something strange, did someone do something, cast a spell, anything even goofing around?”

Gray- “Nothing out of the ordinary. Natsu and I were fighting by the stage.  Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, and Erza were all talking and eating lunch at a table.”

Erza- “Mira was walking back to the bar with Laxus. Romeo was a couple of tables away with his dad and Max.”

Juvia- “Gajeel and Levy were looking at the request board.”

Makarov- “So everyone was in the hall but not all in the exact same spot. Not everyone was eating or drinking the exact same things.  There seems to be no pattern to explain the cause of the fainting spell, and why only those four?  If it was a poison or smell everyone around them would have probably fainted too.  Did anyone smell anything unusual?”

Natsu- “No. No weird smells, No strange foods, No one was doing any spells. Nothing!”  His anxiety is rising.  “What is wrong with them??  People don’t just faint for no reason!”

Wendy- “I’m sorry Natsu, I can’t figure it out.” She starts to cry.

“Oh hey, Wendy, I, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just, I’m just….”

“I know… we all are….,” She looks at her fellow slayers.

Makarov- “Will someone go call Porlyusica! Maybe she’s seen this before.”

Cana- “She’s not home; she went on a journey, something about restocking her herbal supplies; don’t know when she’ll be back.”

Makarov- “That’s just Great.” He rubs his chin, “Well if there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong other than they being unconscious, we’ll just have to keep an eye on them. Hopefully they’ll wake up on their own or Porlyusica will come home whichever comes first.”  He places his hand on Wendy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry my dear, I’m sure they’ll be okay.” and walks out.  Sting continues to stare at the blonde on one of the beds with a worried look.  “Sting you coming?” asks Makarov.

“Huh? Oh, Yeah,” after one more quick glance at the beds he walks out the door.

“Juvia will go to the library and see if she can find something.”

Cana- “I’ll help you.”

Eventually everyone else leaves the room leaving only the four slayers.

Gray and Erza question other members of the guild to see if anyone noticed anything unusual. But after a couple hours of searching they’re all coming up empty handed.

 

The air in the infirmary becomes palpable as their worried silence builds. Laxus and Gajeel stand stoic; one near the window, the other against a wall by the door hiding their angst well to onlookers. Wendy sniffle’s back tears over Romeo, every few minutes still trying to figure out what is wrong with him. Natsu hangs his head and just stares at the ground next to Lucy’s bed, he has tears in his eyes but he fights to keep his sorrow from consuming him. 

 

None of the slayers have admitted to a soul, but the four unconscious in the beds mean life itself to them. “Lucy, please wake up…” he whispers


	2. The Lull Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

        **3pm-ish**

She stretches her arms and opens her eyes, “Hey Laxus?”

“Mira… you’re awake!”

“Why, what happened?”

“You guys fainted or something.”  She sits up and looks around her seeing three other beds occupied.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Normal; refreshed actually.”  She starts to get out of bed.

“Shouldn’t you wait till…”

“I feel fine,” she strokes his cheek and sashays out the door. He quickly follows her.

 

          **3:30pm-ish**

Bolting straight up in bed, he turns and sees a startled Wendy. “Romeo!”

“Why am I in the infirmary?”

“We don’t know. You guys just passed out.  But I’m so glad you’re awake now.”

“You were worried about me?”

She blushes, “Of course I was, I, I tried to help you guys but couldn’t figure out what was wrong.”

“Aww, well I feel great, like I had a good night’s sleep. In fact, I feel like going and doing something.”  He hops out of bed. 

“Romeo, you should..”

“Should what?  Watch a movie, that’s a great idea!” he grabs her hand and pulls her out the door.

 

         **5pm-ish**

“Mmm.”

“Levy?!”

Turning her head and opening her eyes, “Oh hey Gajeel.  Why are you in my room?”

“Um, Levy you’re in the infirmary.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you remember fainting?”

She yawns, “Nope. I feel excellent, and hungry.”

“I’ll go get you dinner, if you just wait here…”

“Nah, I’ll come with you.”  She swings her legs off the bed and stands up walking towards the door.  “Well are you coming?”

“Gehe. Yeah!”  He catches up to her.

 

Natsu and Lucy are the only ones left in the room now.  It’s nearly 10pm and he has fallen asleep on the cot beside her.  She rolls over and snuggles closer to his warm body waking him.  His eyes burst open and look over to her; she’s still asleep but at least she finally moved.  “Lucy?”  Speaking softly.  “Lucy??”

“Hmmm?”

 _‘She’s conscious!’_ “Lucy, do you wanna stay here in the infirmary or I could take you home?”

“Home baby...”  She whispers

 _'Did she just call me baby?!..'_ Blushing, he picks her up and walks out of the guild.  She hugs her arms tightly around his neck, “So warm…” she mumbles and falls back asleep against his shoulder making him smile.  

 

Once in her apartment he places her gently in bed tucking her below her blankets.  Turning to leave she clutches onto his vest.  “Natsu please stay with me.”  She murmurs

“A,are you sure Luce?”  She nods.

He climbs in next to her and pulls the covers back around them but turns to face away; he feels a little weird.  Many, many times he’s climbed in her window and into bed with her without her permission, but this time to be asked to stay….

 _‘This is not my normal Lucy....’_  

He feels her turn over and buries her face in his hair; her arm weaving around his waist.  The warmth of her breath travelling down his neck and back is making his body tingle.  

Mulling the situation over.... _‘I should be happy about this right, considering how I feel about her…’_

She intertwines her fingers with his and lightly squeezes.  "Natsu all mine..." mumbling in her sleep.   _'All hers?! Is she trying to say..._ '  Shifting her hips until her body is pressed up against him, "Mmm, N...." she mumbles a few more incoherent words.  The feeling of her so close and intimate is igniting a passion within him that he does not want to tempt right now.

        _‘Lucy..’_  he sighs. _‘What’s going on with you?’_            


	3. Warning Signs

Being shaken awake the next morning, “Natsu!”

His hands fly up to block, “Huh, what?!”  He braces to be kicked out of the bed.

“Let’s go on a mission!”  she sing-songs while jumping onto him.

“Mission?!”  He puts his arms back down, “Lucy are you feeling okay?  Don’t you remember what happened yesterday?  And why aren’t you mad I’m in your bed again?!”

“Why would I be mad since I asked you to stay and yesterday, what happened yesterday?”

“You, Levy, Romeo, and Mira all just passed out.  It scared the hell out of us.  When they all woke up and you hadn’t I was starting to worry but you finally started to stir and asked to come home.”

“Huh, well I don’t remember fainting.  Maybe we just needed rest because I feel energized this morning!  Come on sleepy head,” she starts to tug on his arm.

“Okay, okay,” laughing, “but we should check in at the guild so Master doesn’t worry.”

“We can pick our mission at the same time!”

 

As they walk into the guild hall, Lucy pans the room and sees Lisanna staring at them with a surprised and somewhat perturbed expression.  She quickly grabs Natsu’s hand and interlaces her fingers with his.  Looking down at his hand and back up to her face, she flashes a big smile causing him to smile too with softened eyes.  She turns her head and glares daggers at Lisanna as they walk by; oh if looks could kill….

 

They find the Master at the bar.

“Lucy, I’m glad to see you looking well.”

“I feel invigorated!”

“Gramps, where’s the others; Levy, Mira, and Romeo?”

“Oh, they are out and about with Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy; kinda like you two.”  He points at their joined hands.  Lucy just grins and Natsu smiles but shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, that’s good to hear, I guess we worried for nothing.  Lucy and I are gonna go on a mission okay?”

“Of course.”

 

“So what’d you pick Natsu?”

“Catch a couple of bandits who’ve been robbing people near Inaka village.”

“Yay, sounds like fun!”  She pulls him out the door

“Woah, Luce, slow down, what’s gotten into you!” laughing the whole way

 

Sting returns to the guild a few minutes later and meets up with Makarov at the bar.  “How is everyone?”

“Oh they all seem to be fine now; Mira, Romeo, and Levy woke up within 5 hours, Lucy took longer.  I believe she woke up around 10pm.”

“That’s good to hear but I wonder why it took Lucy twice as long as the others to wake up.”

“I have no idea, maybe she was more tired.”

“And where is Lucy now?”

“She’s out with Natsu; they just left on a mission.”

“Oh..”

Erza now walks up to them, “Yeah, I’m glad they’re all feeling better, but they’re also not acting normal.”

Sting- “What do you mean?”

“They all went from not being couples to being couples as soon as they woke up.  They all seem to have an overabundance of energy.  And I just saw Lucy glaring at Lisanna when she looked at them.  Mira did the same thing this morning when Evergreen tried to talk to Laxus.  It’s like they’ve had a… I don’t know… a personality change.”  Sting just frowns when Lucy’s reaction is mentioned.

Makarov- “Hmm, Could it all be connected?”

 

“Max Stop Staring at Wendy!!!" 

They all turn to see Romeo with his hands lit screaming and Wendy trying to pull him away.

“Dude, I wasn’t staring at her.  You need to back off.”

“Don’t give me that bulls**t, you were staring at her!”

Macao and Erza rush to Romeo and pull him back as he starts to advance while Makarov and Sting pull Max away.

“What has gotten into you son?!”

“I just don’t want anyone looking at my girl!”  He’s almost growling.

“Boy you need to calm down.”

“Dad, if you get in my way I won’t hesitate to…”

Erza- “Wendy, take Romeo out of here for now so he can cool off!”

Scared of what is happening, Wendy just nods and physically drags Romeo out of the guild.

Erza walks back to Makarov, “See?!!”

“You might be right.  I see now that the only pattern; is the Dragon slayers.  Come with me, I think it’s time I read that book Ooba gave me.”


	4. Venus, the Sun, and the Moon

“What book?!”

“It might just tell us what’s going on.”

 

In his office, Makarov hands Erza the book, “ _Dragon Slayers_ ” she reads aloud.  Flipping it open she runs her finger down the table of contents.  “Mating!” and quickly turns to that chapter.  “When a Triple Conjunction of the planet Venus, the Sun, and the Moon line up, on that date any un-mated dragon slayers will go into heat, emitting a pheromone that only affects the person they love.”  Standing quietly next to Erza, Sting is taken aback at what she is reading aloud 

“Wait that was yesterday!” exclaims Makarov. “Keep reading.”

“Dragon slayers may not realize they have gone into heat but the first stage may make their feelings more transparent to themselves and others.  Contrary to what many believe, at the start of the season, it is not the dragon slayers that start to act strangely but their love interests. 

The pheromones trigger four rapidly successive stages of behaviors in the intended mate.  The first stage is an immediate reaction to the pheromone that causes a fainting spell.”  Her eyes begin to widen. 

"When they awaken, they will feel energized, more exuberant; passionate but Only towards the slayer they Choose.

Their emotional states will fuel higher than normal adrenaline activity in them that increases their energy levels and strength but decreases their ability to control their actions.  A possessive nature will take over causing jealousy towards others of the same sex that they deem a threat or love rival…, even to the point of violence.”  She whispers, “Lucy with Lisanna, Romeo with Max, Mira with Evergreen..”  Makarov nods. 

“The final stage for the love interest is lust, if they do not get to mate with their chosen slayer, they become agitated and aggressive with the slayer or Anyone else that may come between them.”

“That’s not good!” He cringes. “Is there a way to deal with this?”

“There are two ways it will end; either they get what they desire or when the planet Venus finally passes out of Earthlands Celestial field will their behaviors revert back to normal. So what does that mean, about 24-48 hours?”

“No Venus moves slowly past us, it may take up to a week, and we’re only on day two.”

“Wait there’s a catch.  If the slayer truly loves this person, but chooses not to give in to them in time, once the planet passes by, they could lose that person’s affections forever.  Damn either way it could be a disaster.  Could you imagine these guys moping around depressed?  Who knows what that’ll cause?  We need to talk to the slayers and quick!”

“Wait Erza, finish reading first.” She nods. 

“Immediately during the first coupling a physiological transformation will take place in their chosen mate.  This is made possible when the slayer bites somewhere on the mates body and releases a chemical into them; similar to how some neurotoxin poisons will bind to a victims system but this doesn’t kill them.  They will instead develop the ability to withstand the slayers powers along with heightened senses and strength. 

Even after the initial mating, it takes a couple of days for the mate to fully adjust to their bodies new transformations, it is during this time that the Slayer will become more aggressive and develop a possessive nature over their mate until the ritual is completed.  Once the slayer feels the mate has completed their transformation, they will mark them sealing the bond.

That actually doesn’t sound that bad. So the main part we need to worry about is during the aggression stages.”

Makarov- “I agree.” Turning back to Sting who has not said a word the whole time, “So why isn’t there a 5th affected person, do you not have anyone you are interested in?”

“M,me?!  N,no there’s no one.” _‘That I’ll admit to them about…’_

Makarov turns back to Erza, “Well, I think we need to talk to All of them.”

“I’m gonna make copies of this so if we aren’t able to talk to them we could maybe slip them a note.”

“Smart thinking Erza, but based off of what we read about stage three, you should talk to Wendy, I’ll talk to Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu.  Sting are you staying longer?”

“I’ll stick around if you think you may need help.”

“That would great, Thank you.  Stay as long as you like.”

“Sure, I’m just gonna go grab lunch for now.”  He heads out to a nearby café.

Erza- “But Master I thought Natsu and Lucy went out on a mission?”

“Damn! Right, send Gray to bring them back, make up some excuse that I asked them to come back, but warn him to be careful; he may be male but if she feels he’s getting in her way she could lash out.”

 

At a nearby location, Sting sits down with his lunch and tries to eat but all he can think about is the whole mating season business. _‘If they fainted because of something we released, could one person be affected by two different slayers?  Could that be why she took longer to wake up??  But then Natsu was the first person she saw when she did wake up!  And if he bites her first!.....  No!  I can't let that happen!’_

 

Erza rushes off and fills Gray in. With Happy’s assistance he immediately sets out for Inaka village to look for Natsu and Lucy.  She then turns to finding Romeo and Wendy.  It doesn’t take her long; they are out back near the lake.  “Hey you guys!  Just wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

Romeo grabs Wendy around the waist, “Just fine Erza, what do you want.”

“Romeo, you know it’s kinda hot today and Wendy looks thirsty, do you think you could run inside and get her a drink.”  Wendy looks at Romeo with pleading eyes. “I promise I’ll keep any guys away from her.  You know I scare them anyways.”

He hesitates but can’t resist Wendy’s imploring stare, “Sweetie, what would you like?”

“Lemonade would be nice.”

“Alright, I’ll be Right Back.  Don’t Move.”  She nods as he sprints into the guild.

 

“Okay I’ll make this short, you are in heat, you released something that attracted Romeo to you, it caused the fainting and personality changes.  The only way it’ll stop is if you guys um, you know together…. Or in about a week when the planet Venus finally leaves our sky.  But there’s a catch, if you don’t give in to him, you might lose him forever.  So it’s your choice, how much do you love him?”  She hands Wendy the paper and whispers, “read the rest.” 

I'm complete shock, Wendy takes the paper and quickly shoves it into her pocket just in time as Romeo walks out with her drink. “Um thank you Erza,” she whispers.

“Yeah so like I was telling you, I found a really good bakery on the other side of town that makes the most delicious cakes that you guys should try.  But anyways, I’ll leave you two alone now.  See you later!”  She waves and walks back into the guild hall.

“What was that all about?” questions Romeo

“You know how much Erza loves her cake; she just wanted to tell me about it.”

   

Finding Makarov back in his office, she learns he was able to speak to both Gajeel and Laxus. “They love Levy and Mira so they’ll probably give in.”  He tells her. 

“Gray’s on his way to get Natsu and I was able to speak to Wendy.”

“Good, let’s keep them all here at the guild until Natsu and Lucy return.”

 

 

Earlier that day….

“Ughh, I hate trains!  Couldn’t we have walked?”

“Natsu this is quicker.  Just come lay down,” she pats her leg.  He curls up on the bench laying on his side, and places his head in her lap.  Placing one hand on his chest she strokes his head and runs her fingers through his hair with the other.   With a soothing voice, “Just try to relax okay?”  He nods closing his eyes and gives in to her calming touch.  Soon his motion sickness is much better.

 

“Um Lucy, could I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Ever since you fainted you’ve been acting a little different.  Not that I’m complaining, in fact I like the attention, but it’s just, is this really happening?  I mean do you, um, like me Lucy?”

“Natsu I’ve loved you ever since I met you….”

Turning onto his back, he stares up into her brown eyes and reaches his hand to her cheek; she leans into his caress. “I feel the same way about you Luce.  You’re so smart, so beautiful… you’re big brown eyes…. Even your scent is intoxicating to me.  I just love everything about you.”

“Why’d you never say anything?”

“Because I thought you just looked at me as a friend; nothing more.”

“Well now we both know the truth.”  She smiles, “Close your eyes and just relax.”  She continues to run her fingers through his hair and starts to hum a soothing melody.  It doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.


	5. Blinded Fury

A half hour later, “Natsu darling, we are here.”

He sits up and stretches, “I feel like we just left.”

“Let’s go check into the hotel; then we can find the person who posted the flyer.”

“Yeah, cause I’m itching to get to the bandits already!”

 

By the time they’ve finished checking into the hotel Gray arrives with Happy and finds them walking towards the mayor’s office. 

Lucy launches into a verbal assault.  “What are you friggin’ doing here!”

Gray- Holding up his hands, “Whoa! Don’t shoot the messenger.  Gramps sent me, it’s urgent he needs you both to return to Fairytail.”

Natsu- “Is he alright?”

Gray- “He’s fine but didn’t give me details, just instructions to bring you guys back.”

Natsu- “Lucy If Gramps is asking, than we better go.”  She nods, a little irritated that it ruins her plans for the night….

 

As soon as they walk in the door Lisanna walks up to the couple.  “Natsu are you two a couple?" 

“What’s it to you!”  Lucy eyes narrow, her voice deepening into a snarl

“I, I thought you were just friends and we still had a….”

But before she can finish her sentence Lucy attacks her with a fury that stuns everyone.

“Stay away from my mate!!”  She roars requipping, “Star Dress Leo!”  “Regulus Lucy Kick!” and sends Lisanna flying against a wall.  Bolting back towards her with surprising speed she requips again, “Star Dress Taurus!!”  “Lucy Punch!!” and begins pummeling Lisanna, screaming the whole time.  “Stupid Bitch!  I’ll teach you to get in the way!” 

Natsu rushes to grab her. “Lucy Stop!  You don’t need to hurt her.  I don’t love her, I love you!  Lucy stop!”  He pins her arms behind her.

“Ahhh! It’s that bitches own fault!  Who the hell does she think she is trying to take you away from me!”

 

By this time Makarov has come running over- “Gray, grab Lucy and take her to the room with the others. Natsu, you come to my office!”

Gray manages to drag Lucy away with Juvia and Cana’s help.  She puts up an intensive fight continuing to scream obscenities at Lisanna all the way to the room being guarded by Erza where Mira, Levy, and Romeo are already sequestered inside. 

 

Elfman heads over to help his sister who is semi-conscious.  “Lisanna, stay away from them.  Natsu chose Her as his mate and she’ll kill anyone that gets in that way.”  In shock and heartbroken Lisanna hangs her head and allows Elfman to take her to the infirmary.    

 

“My slayer brats, so now that you’ve been informed of the situation, you all have some decisions to make.  I need to know if you plan to give in or resist so that we can plan for the outcomes.”

Laxus and Gajeel quickly say, “give in” Wendy, the youngest of the group is completely red, but she mutters “give in” as well just leaving Natsu’s response. 

“Well boy, what’s your answer?”

Still looking down he utters, “I just thought, when I finally ... you know… with her, our first time would have been more… special.  But, yeah, I’ll give her what she desires; I can’t risk losing her.” 

“Son, it could still be special.  Now, I think the best thing for you all to do is take them somewhere you can be private and safe, well more to keep others safe from them.  You’ll have to stay segregated until the full ritual is over and….”  Loud shouting is heard. 

 

“Let us the hell out of here!!”

“You’ll be sorry if you don’t get out of the way!”

“Where is she!”

 

An explosion rocks the guild hall.  Makarov and the slayers come running out of his office to see Mira in her Halphas demon form and Lucy in her Leo Star Dress form.  “Laxus!”  Mira squeals out transforming back to normal and throwing herself on him.  “Gajeel!”  “Natsu!”  “Wendy!”  The others do the same to their slayers.  Makarov looks towards the room they were in, there is a gaping hole where the door used to be and Gray and Erza are unconscious on the ground.  He runs over to them and yells for someone to help get them to the infirmary.

 

Levy- “Tsk, They’ll be fine.”

Lucy grins, “We just knocked them out.”

Romeo sneers, “It was their own fault, they shouldn’t have got in our way.”

Mira- and with the most sinister expression, “They’re just lucky I didn’t kill them!”

 

“Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, just do what we talked about and get them out of here.”  Makarov shouts.

 

Three of the couples just make it out of the hall but as Natsu and Lucy get outside someone stands in their way.

 

“Lucy!”

“Sting?  What are you doing here?!”

Walking straight up to her he tries to pull her away.  “You’re coming with me!”

“Like hell she is!”  Roars Natsu holding onto her arm

Growling, “Back off Salamander, I know she was affected by My pheromones!”

“No, she wasn’t!  She Loves me!”  Screams Natsu.  “Not You!”

“Yes she was!  That’s why it took her Twice as long to wake up!”

“Sting, I don’t love you, I Love Natsu, so Just Leave us alone!” she’s starting to snarl.

 

Hearing the shouting, Makarov rushes out of the infirmary and to the front of the guild. _‘Damn Sting did have a love interest!  And now two males are fighting over one mate, idiot!’_

The other slayers have also turned back when they heard the commotion; arriving just as the two rivals are squaring off.

 

“There’s only one way to settle this and the winner gets the girl!”

“Bring it on!  I ain’t afraid of You!”

 

But before either of the two males can make a move Lucy starts bellowing.  “NOOO! Don’t you Dare Sting!”  Lucy stands in front of Natsu, “I won’t let you get in my way!!!  Star Dress Leo!”  Requiping she stands with her feet slightly apart.

“Blondie, I Love You! I'm not going to fight you!”

“Shut Up and taste my fury!”  She raises one open palm to the sky as the other is clutched in a fist pointing at Sting, “‘O Regulus hear my call, Bring the heat of your celestial body down upon my enemy!  Vrychithmó Liontarioú ! (Lion’s Roar!)”  A beam of blinding golden light shoots down onto Lucy and flows through her striking Sting square in the chest like a laser beam.  He screams from the painful burns as he flies backward upon impact.  His clothing smolders and he is dazed but Lucy is not through with him yet.  Requiping into her Taurus Star Dress form she uses her whip to pull Sting back to her rapidly punching and kicking him until he looks more like a rag doll.  “I Don’t Love You!” she screams through the mele.  “You won’t stop me from getting what I want!”

 

Finally Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus manage to pull her off of Sting and hold her down.  Not such an easy task with their added strength.  "Damn bunny girl's packing a punch today!"  Wendy heals Sting just enough to wake him up before Romeo pulls her away, angry she's giving her attention to another male that's not him. 

“Come on Lucy, It’s over, I think he got the point,”  Natsu tries to calm her back down.  "Let's just get home okay baby?"  

Her personality instantly flips the moment he calls her baby.  Transforming back to her normal attire she throws her self into his arms, "Oh Natsu!  Yes let's go home!"

The slayers all leave scattering to different locations. 

 

Makarov now walks up to the battered and dejected young slayer. “My boy, I’m sorry the one you love doesn’t feel the same way.  But I guess you weren’t listening when we talked about what would happen if you interfered.  Come inside so you can rest and heal a bit before you go home.”


	6. Sacrifices

**Laxus & Mira**

 

“So um, Mira you’re gonna be staying with me at my place for a few days.   We need to stop by your apartment so you can pack clothes and stuff.”

Her eyes brighten, “I get to see your place!  You’ve never taken me there before!”

Grinning, “As long as you promise to behave until we get there,” He grips her hand, “Or you’ll force me to punish you.”

“Maybe I’d like to be punished…” she slyly retorts.  His eyebrows raise slightly, _‘Damn I need to use a different tactic!’_

Now speaking in a softer more affectionate tone than he would ever be caught dead using, “But I don’t want to have to punish you… Won’t you just be a good girl for me?  Please baby…?”

She stops walking and looks at him; surprised by this new affectionate side. “Aww Laxus!  I’d do anything you ask me to do!”

He smiles sweetly and lifts her chin.  “Let’s get your stuff and get back to my place then, no fights okay.”  She nods, mesmerized by his eyes and soothing voice.

 

They pick up her belongings and make it back to his place without any incidents.  Well, just one close call when a couple of girls whistled at him but he was able to hold onto her and keep her from taking off after them.  

 

Laxus takes Mira to a house that Makarov had bought him when he turned 21; small but comfortable it has 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, living room and a kitchen.  Walking in the door he remembers, _‘Shit I don’t have enough food and stuff to be stuck here for a week!’_    “Mira we may need to make a run to the…”  he stops when he sees his kitchen; someone, probably Gramps has already had a bunch of food delivered, “Never mind.”

Mira on the other hand is just thrilled to finally be in his home. “This is a pretty cozy place you got here, Laxus.  But you know.. It’s missing something..” 

“Missing something?”

“Yeah me!” she jumps into his arms.  “Finally I’ve got you alone!” her eyes glint with a devilish look.

“Mira are you sure this is what you want?  There’s no going back after we do this.”

“Laxus all I care about right now is that I love you and I just want to be with you!”

 

Carrying her to the bedroom he places her on his bed.  She pulls his face to hers and kisses him square on the lips.  When she releases him, he starts to kiss her neck and ears. 

“I Love you too Mira….”  He breathes in her ear. “But… Brace yourself.”

“For wh..” He bites her neck before she can finish her sentence.  The sting is instantaneous as electrical shocks surge throughout her body.  Panicking she starts to scream as the pain intensifies, “What’s happening to me!!”

He cradles her to his chest as she rides out the transformation.  “It’s gonna be okay Mira.  It’s changing your body so you can cope with my lightening; the pain should only last a few minutes.”         

 

**Gajeel & Levy**

 

“Shrimp, you’re gonna pack your stuff and then you’re stayin with me for the week.”

“Seriously!” her eyes sparkle

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where.”

“Then my place it is, gehe!”

 

When they get to his house he also finds that his kitchen has been stocked up with at least a week’s worth of food. “So Pipsqueak, what you wanna do, watch a movie, play a board game?”

“How about I make us dinner and then we can watch a movie.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m just gonna go change into something more comfortable.”  As he turns to walk away Levy grabs his ass.  He whips around, “Did you just!” all shocked.

She gives him a grin and slinks towards the kitchen while looking over her shoulder. _‘Oh she’s gonna be a handful! Gehe, it’s always the quiet ones!’_

 

After a quick dinner they plop down on the couch. “Dinner was good pipsqueak.  So what do you wanna watch?" 

“You know, I’m not really interested in a movie.”  She stares into his eyes.  “I’d rather…” climbing into his lap facing him….. 

“L,Levy.”

“…do something else”

She nibbles at his ear and runs her tongue along its edge, her hands wandering down his chest.  His have made their way to her thighs and butt.  She reaches lower and starts to unbutton his pants but he grabs her hands.  

“Slow down, Levy.  We don’t need to rush.”

“Don’t make me stop Gajeel!!” she screams, “You know you don’t want me to!”

“No I don’t but…. t-there’s something I need to do first, and there is a little pain involved…I hate having to… put you through that.”

She grabs his face between her hands, “Whatever I need to do to be with you, I’ll do.”

Sigh, “Just keep telling yourself that.” He leans his head next to hers and bites down on her neck.  Her eyes expand from the initial sting.

 

When he releases her, a dull throbbing has already begun to spread throughout her body. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her to his chest.  She whimpers and digs her nails into his arms.  “I’m sorry Levy; it’ll last just a few more minutes. 

“I feel so strange,” she mutters. A metallic flavor filling her taste buds. 

 

**Wendy & Romeo**

 

“Wow Wendy, you have a nice apartment!  Man I wish I wasn’t still living with my old man.”

“At least he doesn’t make you pay rent; I have to work to afford this place.  Are you hungry, thirsty, can I get you something?”

“It is almost dinner time.”

“I’ll whip something up for us.”

 

While Wendy is in the kitchen there’s a knock on the door.  Cautiously Romeo cracks it but there’s no one there.  Looking down he sees that someone has left his suitcase; he pulls it into the apartment and locks the door behind him.  “Someone expects me to be here awhile.”

Walking out with their plates, “Well Romeo, actually you’ll be staying here for a few days… with me.” she replies meekly as she sets the plates down on the coffee table.

“Really, I get to stay with you?!”  She blushes and starts to nod.  “Why?”

“I’ll explain after dinner.”

 

After placing their plates in the sink and returns to the couch she explains the situation.  “It’s because of how you’ve been acting, since you fainted.  You’re um, under the influence of the Dragon Mating Season.”  The last sentence was almost a whisper.

“Mating Seas.. Oh!” he jumps up, his eyes get bigger but his smile is even larger.  “So you do like me, don’t you Wendy?”  Again she nods.  Laughing, he pulls her into his arms and spins her around causing her to giggle a little.  Plopping back onto her couch, he keeps her on his lap.  “I know we’re still young but I’ve been in love with you ever since you joined Fairytail.  I always hoped that one day you’d be my girlfriend.”

“I like you a lot too Romeo… You’ve always been so sweet and caring.”

“So exactly how did you influence me if I already had a crush on you?”

“During this season, something in my scent attracts the person I love, makes them crazy for me, but I guess it helps if they also feel the same way.”  He squeezes her waist.  “I just wish we could have taken things slower.  But from the moment you all fainted, the ritual must begin.”  _Sigh,_ “This is just how it has to be I guess.”  She turns his head to the side. 

“What are you doing?”

 “Prepping you for tonight,” she leans down, “Don’t worry, this will only sting, a little.”  And she bites his neck.  Strange sensations travel his body bringing a slightly aching pain.  “I’m sorry Romeo; but you have to undergo some changes to be with a slayer.  Lucky for you, you’ll probably suffer the least of all the others since my element is not as painful.”         

 

**Natsu & Lucy**

 

In her apartment they sit on the edge of her bed. “Natsu?”

“You need something Luce?”

“Yeah you.”

“Whoa..”  She tackles him to the bed straddling him.  “What are you doing?!”

“I want you to make love to me?” she purrs.  She runs her hands under his vest over his bare chest.

“But, I don’t think we should move so quickly, we haven’t even really kissed yet!”

“So what?  We’ve known each other for a long time… and I don’t want to wait any longer.  Haven’t I shown you enough of my devotion today?”  She reaches between his legs and rubs the growing swell in his pants making him moan, “And See, you know you want to…”

He flips her onto her back and pins her arms, “Lucy I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later.”

“Why would I regret it?”

“Because, this isn’t really you!  I mean it is you but you’re under the influence of the dragon mating season.  It’s the reason you fainted, I guess something in my scent is making you act this way, and I don’t want to do something just because you’re being made to act like this.”  He hangs his head.  “I do love you Lucy, a lot, and I just worry that you’ll wake up after the effects of this whole mating things wears off and you’ll regret it if we….”

She starts to laugh.  He looks back in surprise to her eyes which have softened.  “I know all about the dragon mating season, I read up on it years ago when I started to develop a crush on you _. ‘When a triple conjunction of the planet Venus, the Sun, and the Moon line up, on that date dragon slayers will go into heat, emitting a pheromone that only affects the person they love’_.”  She quotes from the book.  “I’ve wanted you for so long.  This just gave me the courage to finally act upon it.”

 

He stares at her wide eyed for a moment before dropping down and kissing her lips.  Letting her hands go, he cups his around her face as she wraps her arms around his body.  When their lips release she whispers, “So are you gonna give me what I want or risk losing me forever?” 

“That’s a no-brainer.  I can’t lose you Lucy.”  He kisses her again.  “But there’s something I have to do first.”

“I know my love, just get it over with.”

He pulls her back up into a sitting position.  Enfolding her body in his arms he leans into her neck, “This is going to hurt… a lot...” He whispers, and bites down on her ear. 

Immediately, her temperature begins to sky rocket; she feels like a fire is travelling all over her body searing her insides.  He tightens his hold on her as she screams out in pure agony.  “Natsu! I didn’t think it’d hurt so much!”

“My element is fire Luce; you have to be able to handle that if you want to be with me.”

She continues to whimper and cry out in pain, tears rolling down her face.  He tries to soothe her, “Shhh, baby, it’s almost over I promise.”      


	7. Exception or the Norm

Once the Slayers are out of the guild and Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Sting are being taken care of in the infirmary.  Makarov retreats back to his office.  He picks the book back up and flips it open to finish the chapter.  _‘The mark that will be left by the slayer on their mate will typically have to do with that slayers element or magic and could appear anywhere on the body. While the mate’s personality will revert back to normal after the bonding is complete, they as with an average couple may take on some of the Slayers personality quirks.’_    “Whew, well that’s not so bad,” he speaks aloud to himself. 

 

‘ _It is not completely known all of the changes a Dragon Slayer and or their mate will have during and after they become a bonded pair.  Some known transformations include telepathy between the pair and a sixth sense or ability to sense the others presence and state of mind.  Like some animal species, the slayers scent will also become attached to their mate as a calling card to other potential rivals or suitors, though this scent will only be detectible to other slayers.  A protective nature will remain even after the ritual is complete._

_On very rare occasions, if the bond between the two mates is unusually close and/or the magical gifts and/or potential of the mate provide the capacity, the chemicals released into the mate may start to change them further. The mate may develop some minor abilities of the slayer.  This has only happened less than a hand full of know times in the last 400 years.’_ “Well if it’s that rare; what’s the chance of it happening to any of these 4?!”  He laughs to himself.

 

Putting the book back down, he walks to the infirmary to check on the injured.  Lisanna is asleep on one of the beds.  Her body is covered in bandages.  Next he walks over to Gray and Erza where he finds them sitting on their beds just talking.

Makarov- “Where is Sting?”

“He left, I think he’s embarrassed ‘cause he didn’t want to talk to us.”

“Well I’m glad you guys are alright.  A few bumps and bruises, that’s all.”

Gray- “So what happened?  The last thing I remember is Romeo getting in my face with his hands lit.”

Erza- “I remember Mira transforming into her Halphas form, Lucy was in her Leo form and then an explosion.”

Makarov- “I think you both got caught up in the blasts and it knocked you out.  I’m just glad it was just the door Mira blew up, she could have done a lot more damage.”  Erza nods

Gray- “So where are they all now?”

Makarov- “Right before the explosions I had explained the situation to the slayers.  They agreed to take their mates away and keep them and themselves sequestered until the whole ritual was complete.  I had already sent provisions to each of their homes so they have no reason to leave their premises.”

Erza- “So they all planned to give in?”

Makarov- “Yes.”

Erza- “Why was Sting all beat up?”

Makarov- “Turns out Sting is in love with Lucy.  His pheromones may have affected her too and that’s why it took twice as long for her to wake up.  But she chose Natsu over him.  When they were leaving the hall he confronted them, tried to take her away and challenged Natsu.  But she snapped and viciously attacked him.  He was unconscious by the time Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus pulled her off of him.

I’ve never seen Lucy like that; in fact I think she was holding back when she attacked Lisanna, because with her it was just punches and kicks.  On Sting she used a new spell I’ve never seen her use before that scorched him.  He’s lucky Wendy was still around and healed him before Romeo dragged her away or he’d still been in this infirmary wrapped head to toe in bandages and burn cream.”

Erza- “Eh!  A new spell!  When she attacked Lisanna that didn’t shock me but Sting; I didn’t see that one coming.  But I’m also not surprised about how aggressive Lucy has become through this.  She and Natsu probably have the closest connection of all the pairs.”

Gray- “At least this forced them to admit their feelings for each other, only took like 10 years and apparently the stars to intervene.  So how long does the whole ritual take?  A couple of days, a week?”

Makarov- “It could be a day, it could be a week; it depends on how quickly the transformations take.  As a parent it saddens me that Sting and Lisanna got caught in the middle of that pair.”       

Erza- “Well Sting knew the risks; he was with us when we read that book.”

Gray- “and while I feel bad for Lisanna, I’m a bit astounded she didn’t recognize how close Lucy and Natsu were.  It was pretty obvious to the rest of us.”

Makarov- “Maybe she did but didn’t want to admit it to herself.  When you’re in love, sometimes you are blinded to everything else around you, sort of like your blue haired friend…”  Gray blushes.  “Any way, I read more in that book after they all left and it mentions the pairs will develop things like telepathy and almost a sensory link between them.  But there is also something rare that could occur.”

Erza- “What would that be?”

Makarov- “Well it said normally the chemicals released into them when bitten will allow them to withstand the slayers powers, in other words Natsu’s flames wouldn’t burn Lucy anymore or Mira won’t be shocked by Laxus.  The book also mentions that on rare occasions the mate may actually inherit some of the slayers magic; it’s been seen less than a handful of times in the last 400 years.  But it takes a very strong connection or the mate already possesses similar magic or the potential to harness that magic.”

Gray- “Gramps, you’re describing Natsu and Lucy….”

Makarov- “You think so?”

Erza- “I agree with Gray, with those two it’s a high probability.  Taking into consideration their close bond, the Regulus magic, her increased magical powers, not to mention the second origin, it’s probably not a matter of if but more, to what extent of his powers will she gain.”

Makarov- “If it happens, it happens; we have no control over that.”

 

Unbeknownst to the trio, Lisanna had been eavesdropping on their conversation.  Before she was attacked she hadn’t known exactly what was going on.  But now she was beginning to understand.  A few tears roll down her cheeks as she finally admitted to herself that Natsu now belonged to Lucy, as Lucy belonged to him. 

But maybe there was someone else she could turn to, the other dejected party in this love quadrangle….


	8. Unrestrained Desires

**Wendy & Romeo**

                           

Using her magic, Wendy is able to keep Romeo’s pain to a minimum; she hated seeing him suffer.

“Romeo, are you okay?”

“It doesn’t really hurt anymore.  What did it do to my body?”

“I’m not exactly sure.  Air is such a mellow element, unlike fire or lightening.  I don’t think any of my abilities could hurt you.”

He grips her waist and pulls her tight to his chest. “I guess we’ll find out.”  He leans down and kisses her strongly on her lips.  At first she tries to resist but her emotions take over and she can’t help but give in to him.  Picking her up he carries her over to her bed and gently places her on it. 

He gets on top of her and starts to kiss her neck and run his hands under her shirt.  She stiffens a little, not used to anything like this.  “It’s okay Wendy; I’m not going to hurt you.  You know that right?” he whispers.

“I know Romeo, I’m sorry, this is just all new to me, but it will hurt a little since I’m a….”

“It’s my first time too... We’ll take things slow.”  She starts to blush but nods and starts to remove her top.  Stopping her hands, he finishes pulling her top off and pulls her skirt down next.  Just in her bra and panties her hands instinctively covers her chest.  He looks down and grins, “You’re so beautiful Wendy, and you don’t have to hide yourself from me…”  He un-hooks her bra and slips her panties off.  After taking off his own clothes, she’s a little shocked by his package and starts to turn even brighter red.

“Oh my goodness,” she stammers with wide eyes.

Softening his, he takes her trembling hand and places it on the shaft.  “Don’t be scared; just let your instincts take over.”  When she squeezes gently and starts to move her hand up and down; he moans causing her to stop in alarm.  “No, don’t stop.” He whispers.  “That feels really good.”  Nodding, she continues to stroke _him_ ; his head arches back a little.  He’s lust is starting to get the better of him, a groan escapes his lips.

He stops her and gets back on top of her.  He starts to suck on her breasts and rub her clit.  She moans, her hands move to his back and she gives in to his touch.  Soon she is very, very wet.  “I think she’s ready?” he breathes in her ear.              

 

**Laxus & Mira**

 

Feeling Mira’s body start to relax again he releases his hold on her and lifts her chin up. “Mira, how do you feel?”

“Okay.  D,does this mean I have your abilities??”

“No, you just won’t be affected by them.”

“You mean I can’t get shocked by you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She sits up, “How interesting, but why would you want to shock me?”

Propping his head up on his arm, “It’s not that I’d want to, it’s just if I can’t control myself at some point….” He grins

“Ohhh,” she giggles.  “You mean if things get a little too frisky?!” 

He laughs too, “I have a feeling with you, its’ a possibility.”

“You think you know me so well!”  She pushes him onto his back and whispers into his ear.  “You know I’ve loved you since we were kids and now you’re all mine!”  Her breath on his skin makes him shudder.  She runs her tongue along the edge of his ear then bites the lobes.  He gasps a little from the nip.  

“Mira…” his hands wander under her skirt. “You just know what buttons to push!”

Smiling she sits up on his chest for a moment.  She pulls her dress off revealing no bra and just panties but before she can get it over her head and arms he sits up and grabs the cloth from behind, pulling it tight; blindfolding her in her own garment.  With her arms now raised his mouth latches onto her exposed breasts.  Flicking the nipples and sucking on the flesh she moans out.  “Laxus…”  As his mouth continues its own feast, his free hand does its own exploration of her body, her side, her thigh, her back.  When he reaches her butt, he grimaces; her panties are in the way.

Tugging on them he whispers, “this gotta go.”  Using his magic he electrifies the cotton making it brittle until it practically disintegrates.  “That’s better,” he murmurs.  Finally releasing her dress she finishes throwing it off across the room.  The look in her eyes is now wild, ravenous.  Transforming just her hands into claws she rips his shirt open and shreds his pants exposing him.

“Now we’re even!” she smirks

“Why you!”  He flips her and pins her to the bed and begins to ravage her body.      

 

**Gajeel & Levy**

 

“Pipsqueak?”

“Is it over.”  She stammers

“That part is, are you okay?”

“I feel a little weird, a little weighed down.”

Gajeel starts to laugh, “I guess that you are little like me now.”

“Don’t laugh at me!”  she hits his chest

Still laughing, he grabs her wrists and pulls her to him kissing her lips roughly.  She bites onto his bottom lip making them part.  Sticking her tongue in she wrestles with his for dominance.  He grins through the kiss letting her think she is winning. 

He lifts her off the couch, her legs instinctively wrap around his hips and her hands hold onto his neck.  Carrying her he heads towards his bedroom.  When he puts her down, he stays on top of her between her legs.  She can feel a bulge in his pants and rubs it making him growl. 

“Take me, my iron dragon!” She purrs.

“Gehe!” After pulling off his own clothes, he rips her top open tossing it off the bed and does the same to her skirt.  She reaches behind her and un-clasps her bra and pulls it off.  Turning one of his fingers into a blade he cuts her panties off but before he can get back on top of her she manages to flip him onto his back.  “Whoa!  You’ve gotten stronger!”

“Just shut up and lay back.”  She grins. Slinking her body lower she kisses his head as a tease. 

“Lev…”

Licking around the shaft first to lubricate it she puts her mouth over his member and starts to move her head up and down.  He starts to moan loudly as she picks up the speed.  He grips her hair.  “Levyy!”  Pulling her hair, “Slow down..too soon.”

“Ugh, Fine.”  She pouts and creeps back up over him.  Rubbing her now moist entrance over his shaft she slides him in but cringes slightly from the pain.  Seeing her grimace he asks if she’s okay.  She nods, “Just my first time and it’s a snug fit.”

Once the initial tenderness subsides she starts to rock her hips.  His hands hold onto her waist and thighs.  His back arches.  “She’s tight…” he groans.

 “You’re big..” she retorts.  “Stop whining.”

“Whining! I’ll make you whine!  Gehe.”  He flips her over. 

“Hey!”

Sitting on his knees he pulls her close and pushes his way back in.  Spreading her legs wide with her back in a slightly deep arch she shrieks from the penetration. 

“Gajeel…. too deep!”

“You asked for it!”

    

**Natsu & Lucy**

 

“Luce?  Is the pain gone?”  He wipes a few remaining tears from her cheek.

She nods, “Is it warmer in here?”

He chuckles, “That’s your new body temperature, that’s how I feel all the time.”

She stares at him for a moment.  He notices a change, a new shimmer in her brown eyes, a glint that wasn’t there before, _‘does it have a tinge of red?’_   He wonders.  “Natsu?”

“Yeah?”

She unwinds his scarf from his neck and hangs it on her bedpost.  “Um…”  She removes his vest and tosses it off behind her.  “Baby?”  She gets off his lap and yanks his pants off, boxers and all.  “Luce!”    

She smirks, “Nice package!”  He blushes.  Slowly she unbuttons her top and slides it down her arms and throws it off to the side revealing a lacy red bra barely holding her large bust in place.  His eyes grow wide.  She stands up over him and slowly slides her skirt down, his eyes getting bigger by the second.  When it reaches her ankles she kicks it off; matching red panties.  Sitting back onto his lap she stays on her knees so her breasts are in his face.  “So you’re fire won’t hurt me anymore?”

“I, I don’t think so.”  He stammers. 

She leans next to his ear, “I’m curious, try burning off the bra and panties.”  She whispers.

“But, what if…”

“I trust you.”

“O-Okay,” He murmurs.  He creates a mild fire on his hand and touches it to the bra.  The cotton rapidly burns up and turns to ash.  Checking her skin he can find no marks on her body. 

“See… like you said, so we can handle your magic…”

Excited he makes quick work of her panties.  “That was fun!”

“Well don’t get used it, I don’t want to have to keep replacing underwear.”  He pouts.

Giggling, relaxing directly onto his lap she places her hands on his cheeks and kisses his lips.  Turning his head she starts to suck on his neck and ears.  His body shudders, when her breath tickles his skin.  Her hands runs down his chest and waist and down between them.  She strokes his engorged member.  He growls a little, his voice is huskier, sexier.  “Don’t tease me.. ..or...”  But she doesn’t stop; she maneuvers him lower and rubs _him_ against her moistened clit.  “Luce, but it’s gonna hurt you…”

“I’ll be fine.  She’s all fired up!” she purrs

“Hey that’s my line!”

She pushes _him_ in and slightly winces.

“See!”

“I’m fine Natsu.”

She shifts her hips to get more comfortable causing her inner muscles to tighten on him.  He groans.  “It’s so tight in there.”

“An enjoyable fit?”  He nods.

“Good.”  She starts to rock her hips letting the shaft slide in and out.  He groans out in ecstasy, hands groping at her body.  When she arches her back he latches his mouth onto her breast.  Sucking on her nipples they harden, he teases them with his tongue.  She moans loudly with each flick and starts to speed up. 

“You are so… amazing Lucy,” he utters, his temperature is climbing, “you are… driving… me wild….”  _‘Shit, she’s gonna make me blow!’_   Growling, “Ugh, I can’t hold back anymore!”  He pushes her off of him and flips her onto her stomach.  Picking her up by the waist he pushes her up against the headboard on her knees.  Coming up from behind he pushes back into her roughly.

“Damn!” she cries out.  Holding her hips for support he drives his member between her tight walls; the position creates a deeper penetration she wasn’t quite ready for.  Her nails dig into the headboard.  “Natsu!” her moans increasing in pitch; his body is getting so scorching hot that the air around them feels like it’s going to combust at any moment.  “The room… is going… to catch fire…”  she pants between the thrusts

“Luce, I can’t stop. I’m almost….  You feel too…”  His momentum speeds up, his head tilts back.  He lets out a deep low guttural moan as his scalding fluids shoot into her.  Even with the new gifts she can still feel the fiery coating on her insides. 

Seconds pass as his pulsing finally slows.  He pulls out and flops onto the bed breathing hard.  She sits back on her knees next to him. 

“That was intense!”  She leans down and kisses his lips.  “I’m so glad I waited for you….”  One more kiss, “I Love you Natsu!”

“I Love you too Lucy.”

 

When Natsu’s breathing has returned to normal Lucy gets off the bed and starts to turn towards the bathroom.  He grabs her by the wrist, “Where are you going?!”

“I’m going to take a bath and clean myself up… Do you want to join me?”

He jumps off the bed and picks her up in his arms.  “You’re not going anywhere without me!  Understood!”  his voice reflecting irritation. 

“What’s wrong with you?  Never mind, let’s just go.” _‘Damn the aggressive possessive stage.’_


	9. Lovers Quadrangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

With Porlyusica’s help, who arrived home and quickly came over to the guild to take care of the injured; Lisanna’s physical injuries are healing well.  After leaving the infirmary she packs a travel bag and heads out to Sabertooth without telling anyone where she is going.

 

When she arrives, the person who answers the door is surprised to see a Fairy on their doorstep.

“May I speak with Sting please?”

“Sure, he’s right this way.”

“Thank you.”

 

[knocking] on Sting’s office.

“I do not want to be disturbed.”

“Master, there is someone from Fairytail here that wants to speak with you.”

Eager for it to be Lucy he sprints to his door and opens it.  “Oh.”  He sighs, “What are you doing here?”

“May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”  He leads her into his office.  “Have a seat.”  He points to a couch.  “Would you like something to drink?”

“No I’m okay, thank you.”

He grabs a cup of sake that he’s been sipping on and sits down next to her, “so what can I do for you?”

She sighs, “I heard about what happened to you.  It happened to me too; seems like we were both in love with someone whose heart belongs to another.”

“You’re point being?”

“Sting, maybe you weren’t meant to be with Lucy and I not meant for Natsu.  I’ve accepted that but have you?”

“Girlie I don’t know if I’ll ever accept it, but I plan to move on.”

“Well…. That’s why I’m here.”  She blushes.  “I thought we could maybe, console one another...”

Sting’s raises an eyebrow. _‘Hmm, Natsu’s old flame huh, this could be interesting…and she is cute too,’_   he smirks.  “What’d ya have in mind?”

“We could start by getting to know one another better.”

“Let me just ask, you’re not doing this thinking it’ll make them jealous are you?  Cause I know it won’t work.”

“And how do you know?!”

“You really don’t understand what’s happening girlie.  When Natsu released that pheromone and caused Lucy to faint and not you, it wasn’t a conscious decision.  It’s controlled by his feelings, emotions, his heart which you can’t just fake.  That means he loves her, period, end of discussion.  There’s no making him jealous.  I’m sorry.”

“But she reacted to your pheromones too?”

“Yes but the mates can chose who they desire.  She loves Natsu, always has and that’s why she was so jealous, so protective of him.  Again, she loves him, period, that’s it, I have no chance.”

“Damn.”

“So if you get it now, I’ll ask again, what’d ya have in mind?”

“Maybe we can help each other move on…” she smiles seductively

“Well if you insist!”  He pulls her onto his lap and starts making out with her.   

 

Back at Fairytail Elfman is looking for his sister.  “Hey has anyone seen Lisanna?” he yells out into the hall.

“I saw her getting on a train with a travel bag.”

“What!  Where the hell did she go?”  But no one could answer him. 

“I’m sure she’s fine man.  She’s a big girl; she can take care of herself.”

 

 _‘Still, after what she just went through.  He hopes she doesn’t do anything crazy.’_    


	10. Peridot of Adjustment

For the next couple of days, in their homes, Romeo, Levy, and Mira adjust to the changes while the slayers await their readiness to accept their marks.  This mark will appear somewhere on their body after the slayer bites them a second time.  Each of these pairs has developed a mid-level form of telepathy.  The slayers are also in their more aggressive phases.  

 

        **Wendy & Romeo**

 

Wendy is pacing the apartment.  When Charle tries to check on her she chews her out.  “I’m not a little kid anymore so stop treating me like one!” 

“Geez, Wendy I was just making sure you’re okay!”  She huffs and walks away.

Wendy slams the door, “Ugh, this is taking forever!”

“Wendy, it’s only the second day.”

“And you’re point being!!”

 

Luckily Romeo’s transformation seems to finish by the end of day 2 so Wendy is the first to complete the ritual.  She bites him on his neck and a glow appears on his left shoulder revealing a glyph for ‘AIR’.  It kind of looks like this  ,((‘  .  Almost immediately after doing so her aggression calms down.

 

        **Laxus & Mira**

 

On the second day there’s a knock on Laxus’ door.  When he opens it Freed and Bixlow are standing on his doorstep.

“Hey man, how’s it going with Mira?”

“What’s it to you!”

“Chill, we just wanted to see if you guys needed anything!”

“No!  And stay away from Mira!”  He slams the door in their faces.

“Wow, what the hell was his problem?”

“I told you we shouldn’t have bothered coming; he’s in his aggression stage.”

“Laxus, who was that?”

“No one that concerns you.”

“It sounded like Freed & Bixlow.”

“Mira, I told you it doesn’t concern you.”

“Fine!”  she huffs and returns to the kitchen. _‘Maybe food will help calm him down.’_

_‘No it won’t, but I am hungry.’_

_‘Ugh. Get out of my head!’_

 

By day three Mira was finally ready and Laxus is able to mark her.  The glyph on Mira is of a lightning bolt on her left breast. 

 

        **Gajeel & Levy**

 

Getting frustrated by what he feels is taking too long, Gajeel starts to grumble to himself in his head _‘Ugh, Pipsqueak, when are you gonna be ready?’_

_‘Excuse me, but I don’t have control over how long this takes!’_

_‘Shit, you heard me??’_

Now she yells out loud, “Yeah, telepathy is one of the changes! By the way, the answer is No; I’m not doing a strip tease for you.”

_‘Tch, Party pooper!’_

_‘I heard that!’_

_‘Ahhh!’_

 

Finally late on the third day Levy has made it through the conversion and Gajeel has marked her.  She now bears a glyph for ‘IRON’ that resembles this  O->  (though slightly angled upward, like the Volvo symbol) on her left inner wrist. 

 

When each couple is feeling back to normal, they venture to Fairytail to check in with Makarov.  By the end of day four, they are starting to wonder what is taking Natsu and Lucy so long.

 

“Should we check on them?" 

“That could be dangerous if Natsu is still aggressive.”

“Maybe Happy could go fly over there and peek in the window?”

“No, leave them be, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” 


	11. The Strongest Bond

At Lucy’s apartment, the days seem to pass by barely noticed by the two.  Really only 3 major things are going on; eating, sleeping, and love making.  They can’t keep their hands off each other. 

After the initial coupling, the pair’s bond has intensified well beyond what anyone thought would happen.  By day three she’s been ready to accept his mark but he’s delaying it, he just has a feeling…..

 

First there was the tinge of red in her eyes, then the telepathy.

On day two Lucy was the first to awaken.  As she smiled and gazed upon the Salmon haired boy lying next to her she thought to herself, _‘He’s like a Prince in one of my Fairytale’s where we’ll live happily ever-after!’_   She was taken aback a bit when she heard a response in her head. 

_‘Is that the one about the Dragon who saves the Princess from some tower high in the sky?’_

_‘Natsu! You heard that?!’_  

He turns over and grins at her, _‘Yeah, telepathy is part of the bond we now share.’_

 

Very early on the third morning, with the skies still dark, Natsu is startled awake.  Next to him Lucy is moaning in her sleep, twisting and turning but in an erotic way; she’s dreaming.  At first he finds it amusing but soon realizes this is no ordinary dream.  Her body is no longer just warmer; he can see heat waves radiating from her!  “Lucy get up!” he pushes on her.  “Lucy!”

“Hmm..” she stretches and looks at him.  “What’s wrong?”

“Y, you were dreaming, but it was… What were you dreaming about?”

“I don’t remember.”  He raises his eyebrow _‘Really?’_   “Yes I really don’t remember.”

“From the way you were moaning and moving around it looked sexual.  But then you were heating up, literally.  Even though you can handle my flames now, you’re not supposed to keep getting hotter!  That’s what I do.”

“I feel fine; see my body temp is normal.  Are you sure you weren’t the one dreaming?”

“I’m pretty sure…”          

 

Day four finds them cuddling on the couch after breakfast.  “Remember the fake Salamander Bora, the day I met you?”  He nods.  “Did I ever tell you how you broke his charm spell on me?”

“No.”

“I thought that by you breaking my concentration on Bora it broke his hold on me.  I found out about a month after that if you are under the influence of that kind of charm spell there is only one person that can break it; your true love.”

“Really!”  he utters all excited

“That’s how I knew you were the one I needed to wait for.”

“So is that what they call _‘fate’_ , us meeting like that?”

Giggling, “Maybe the stars aligned for us.”

 

“Well I remember one day, it was right before the Phantom Lord thing and you were sitting with Levy and Cana talking at a table.  I was at the bar talking to Gramps and he told me that he was surprised how close we had become so quickly.  I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about, because I didn’t at the time, but he said he had never seen me get so close to anyone that quick before; not Lisanna, not Gray, not anyone.  Sure we were all friends from childhood, but it developed over time.  I never even gave that conversation a second thought until now.”

She starts to chuckle, “Yet it took us what, 10 years to finally admit that we liked each other and a Mating season to trigger it.”

“Well, if you don’t count the 7 year gap it’s only been like 4!”  That only makes her laugh more. 

“I guess the important thing is we finally came to our senses.”  

 

“So Luce, now that we’re a couple, maybe we should start living together.”

“I think I should move into your cottage.”

“But I like your bed!”

“The bed can come with me silly!”

   

By day five Lucy can sense that Natsu is getting antsy being cooped up in the apartment, even though he is enjoying the time he is spending with her.  She tries her best to keep him busy with games, movies, and making him his favorite spicy snacks.  After midnight, she wakes him up.  She’s changed into one of his long buttoned down shirts that go down to her thighs. 

“Natsu get up.”

“Huh, why?”  he responds groggily

“Let’s sneak to the roof and get some fresh air.”

“The roof??  And why are you wearing my good shirt?”

“Shh, come on.”  She drags him out of bed.  “You’ll see.”

 

Holding his hand she leads him up the stairs.  It’s a beautiful clear night with all the stars out.  Using telepathy to stay quiet _, ‘Isn’t it nice to be out of the apartment? I thought this would be the safest way to get outside, the city is asleep, there’s no one around… and I could tell you were getting tired of being stuck inside.’_  

 _‘Thank you babe, I was, but I’m also just happy being with you.’_  He puts his arms around her neck and kisses her on the lips.  She whispers something to him making his eyes brighten.  His hands reach down under the shirt to confirm it; yup, she’s not wearing any underwear.  Excited he starts to tease her neck with kisses.  She reaches into his sweatpants and starts to caress _him_.  It doesn’t take long for _it_ to grow to full attention. 

Pushing her back against a wall she pushes his pants down just enough for their friend to come out and play.  Lifting her up she guides him into her, he lets out a small audible groan.  Her body begins to increase in temperature but he’s so enamored in the moment he doesn’t pay any attention.  She holds onto his neck and back as he lets his hips do most of the work.  Unable to resist any longer he latches onto her neck and bites down to finally mark her.      

As he climaxes, a small glyph for fire appears on the right side of her neck in the shape of a flame.

Letting her down and after pulling his pants up, they hold each other for a moment before heading back to her apartment.

 

But just before reaching her door Lucy gasps and crumples to the floor unconscious.  Panicked he picks her up and rushes her inside placing her on her bed.  “Lucy, what’s wrong!  Lucy!”  He shakes her.  A glow starts to surround her body.  He turns his head away as the light becomes too blinding.

When the light fades he looks back to Lucy who has a peaceful look on her face.  “L,Lucy!”  he stammers grabbing her hand.  She squeezes his hand and opens her eyes. 

“Natsu?  How’d I get back on my bed?”

“You collapsed.  Then there was a bright light.  I,I don’t know but now you’re okay it seems….. Well for the most part.”

“What do you mean for the most part!!”

“Um, go look in the mirror.”

She jumps out of bed and runs over to the mirror.  “Is this permanent??” she shrieks, her emotions causing her body heat to rise again. 

Calmly walking over to her, he puts his hands on her hips, “Why, I think it looks good on you.” and kisses her cheek.

There are new crimson red highlights in her hair and matching eye color.  “You think so?”

“It’s my favorite color, why wouldn’t I like it?  Come on; let’s get some rest, tomorrow we can finally go back to the guild.”

“Alright.”

“By the way Luce, did you know your body temp keeps changing from your emotions?”

“Oh.  I haven’t noticed.”       

 

When Natsu and Lucy walk through the guild’s doors heads start to turn.  “They’re back!”  someone cries out.  “Wait, somethings different..”   “You’re surprised?”   “Not Really.” “Looks good on her!”

“Lucy!” screams Levy, “Oh my goodness, we were starting to wonder what was taking so long.”  She runs up and hugs her.

“Hi Levy.”  Lucy stammers. 

“Yeah man, what took you so long to seal the deal?”  Asks Gajeel

“Hey, I just didn’t want to rush her metal head!”

Levy- “What happened to your hair and eyes?!”

Lucy- “Um, we’re not exactly sure.  It happened after he marked me.”

“I think I can explain some of it, come to my office you two.”


	12. Do I Hear Bells?

Natsu- “Gramps!”

“According to what I’ve been reading, Lucy’s transformation is rare but does happen.”

Natsu- “Transformation to what??”

“Actually I’m not completely sure.  It could just be her appearance or she might even develop a little of your magic.”

Thinking back to what she read in the book, “I didn’t expect it to happen.”  She mutters under her breath.

Makarov- “Apparently, the chemical that Natsu released into you to make you immune to his abilities, coupled with the close bond you share, has triggered it.”

“I know, I’ve read the book too.  But other than my hair and eyes, I feel fine, I don’t feel different.”

Natsu- “Actually… I’ve seen changes. I didn’t think much about it, I just figured it was because of the mating thing.”

Makarov- “So what have you noticed?”

“Well after the initial bite her eyes had a slight tint of red.  Then on the third day she woke me up because she was tossing and turning.”

“Yeah I was dreaming.”

“No you were giving off an intense heat, like the kind I do when I’m about to flare up.  And then a couple more times it happened when your emotions were driving them.”

Makarov- “Since you won’t know to what extent the abilities will appear I suggest just going on with your normal lives and deal with things as they happen.”    

“Fire magic..” she mutters, “Why me?”

“It’s not so bad babe.”

Sigh, “I guess…… We’ll need to fireproof the house….”

 

Back in the hall they sit with the other slayer couples.  The mates are checking out each other’s marks but of course the biggest topic is Natsu and Lucy.

Levy- “You know Lu-chan; that was some serious damage you did to Lisanna and Sting.”

Gajeel- “Yeah bunny girl; never knew you were that strong.”

“Hey I’m not the only one that did something crazy; Mira blew the door off that room and knocked Gray and Erza out cold!”

Laxus- “No way, you still top that.”

Mira- “What was that spell you used on Sting?  I don’t remember you using it before.”

“I don’t know either; it just came to me in the heat of the moment.”  “Change of subject, so Wendy, Romeo, how’s it going?”

Romeo- “Well we are thinking of getting our own place together.”

Wendy blushes, “He can’t stay with me since Fairyhills is a girls only dormitory.”

Lucy- “I’m going to be moving into Natsu’s cottage, why don’t you take my apartment?”

Wendy- “What’s the rent?”

“70,000 Jewel a month.”

Romeo- “That’s less than she’s paying now!  I think that’s a good idea.”

Natsu- “So sounds like everyone is moving in with each other.” Levy and Mira both nod.

Levy- “Lu-chan, what other changes have you had besides the hair and eyes?”

“Err, well I seem to have fire magic now.”

Laxus- “Did you become a dragon slayer?”

“I don’t think so; I think it’s just fire magic.”

Natsu- “I think it’s pretty cool, I love her new hair and eyes; it’s my favorite color!”

Rolling her eyes, “Yeah he’s all excited but since I don’t know how to control this magic yet I think we need to fireproof the house.”  Everyone starts laughing.

Just as they are all joking around someone walks up to their table.  “Hi you guys.” 

Mira- “Lisanna, where were you?  Elfman was worried sick when you just took off!”

“I know, I’m sorry but I just needed to do some thinking.”

Lucy- “Lisanna, I’m sorry about what happened; I couldn’t really control what I was doing.”

“No Lucy, don’t apologize.  I should have realized how you both felt about each other and not tried to get in the way like that.  I’ll be okay.  In fact I just started dating someone.”

Mira- “Oh yeah, who is it?”

“Um, well he’ll be here shortly to pick me up.”

Mira feeling protective of her little sister, “Who is he?!”

“Sting.”  Lisanna whispers.

“Sting!”  the whole table shouts.

Mira- “You two didn’t mate did you!”

“No!  I swear!  We just started talking about what we went through and one thing led to another.  He’s really sweet behind closed doors.”

Laxus- “Well he better treat you good if not we’re gonna sick Lucy here on him again.”

Lucy- “Seriously! That was the chemicals at work that day!”

Natsu- “I think you can do it again if you need to!”

Lucy rolls her eyes, “Gee thanks guys.”

Lisanna- “Um, Lucy why is your hair and eyes red?”

Natsu- “Her transformations were more intense than everyone else’s; she even has fire magic now.”

Lucy- “Apparently it has something to do with the close bond we have, at least that’s what Gramps was explaining.”

Lisanna- “Oh. Well it matches you.”  She tries to smile

Natsu beams, “I think it makes her look even more beautiful.”

Lucy elbows Natsu with a dirty look, _‘she’s still getting over her feelings for you! You’re gonna make her feel bad!’_

Natsu- _‘Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize!’_   

Lucy sighs and looks back to Lisanna, “Thanks, I’m still getting used to these changes.”

“Pinky!!”

Natsu- “Argh, Sting!”

Lisanna grabs Sting’s arm, “I think we should just get going.”

“Why, I just got here?”

Mira- “Sting, be good to my little sister or else.”

“Or else what?”

Everyone at the table stands up.

Laxus- “Or else her brother-in-law and his family will make what Lucy did to you look like minor scratches.”

“Hey, hey calm down.  I’m not going to do anything bad to her.  I always treat my dates well.”

Lisanna starts dragging him out the door.  “Good bye everyone, don’t wait up for me sis!”

Levy- “Oh boy.  I just hope it goes well with those two.”

Lucy- “Yeah.  Who knows, maybe they’ll be a good match.”

Gajeel- “Hey has anyone heard anything about Rogue?”

Natsu- “Rogue?  Why?”

Gajeel- “Duh, Dragon Slayer.  Mating Season.  I wonder if it happened to him too?”

Mira- “I heard, Yukino." 

Levy & Lucy both squeal- “Yukino!”  Mira just nods her head.

Gajeel- “Gehe, I had no idea with those two, they’re both so quiet.”

Natsu- “She’s good for him.”

Lucy- “I agree.”

Levy- “I think she’ll keep him on the right path.”

Mira- “Well then, there’s only one more thing we all need to worry about!”

Laxus- “What’s that?”

Mira- “Weddings!!”

 

Everyone; and I mean everyone except Mira jump up and run out the door!


End file.
